Pikachu Secret Service
by BertieTiger
Summary: The Pikachu Secret Service clears the streets of crime. But what happens when a new force is in town? YES, this is short.
1. Poke' Balls

**I'm back! This is a response to a challenge by SugarSpiral!**

**So here it is! Pikachus Secret Service!**

The cameras whirred into action at the sight of a mugger attacking a young trainer. Sirens blazed, lights flashed, signalling the immediate deploy of the P.S.S. The P.S.S. - or Pikachu Secret Service - were an elite team of crime busters dedicated to kicking crimes ass. Some people would call placing cameras all over the city spying. But those people were usually the ones targeted for such crimes.

As the P.S.S. sped down the street, Captain Chu, their leader, briefed them. "Okay team, our top priority is to make sure that the kids' balls aren't harmed in any way… WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" He said, glaring at a young recruit with such anger that it would probably make Yoda think twice.

"You said _balls_…" The young recruit explained, with a smirk on his face and trying not to laugh. Captain Chu rolled his eyes. "I MEANT _**POKE BALLS**_!" A loud screeching stopped the argument as the van jolted. They had arrived.

The doors burst open as about 15 Pikachus swarmed around the mugger and the young trainer. Without even so much as a 'Hands on the floor', all 15 Pikachus let loose a mighty blast of Thunder. The mugger dropped the Poke Balls and scarpered, leaving a very confused trainer picking up his balls from the floor. After making sure that the trainer was okay, the P.S.S. made their way back to H.Q. Considering this a failure purely because the mugger got away, Captain Chu was most upset. But that young recruit said something that changed his attitude completely…

"Hey, Boss! At least his balls weren't harmed!"

_**Well, that's it for now on this one! Not sure if I will make this a series or not.**_

_**Anyway, review!!**_


	2. Secrets

**Well here it is, Chapter 2!**

It started out as a normal day at H.Q. Captain Chu was barking orders at his fellow officers, telling them to 'ship up or ship out'. He was that kind of Pikachu - the no nonsense kind.

Unfortunately for him, all of the other Pikachus had their own opinions of him. And… well, lets just say that they weren't very nice.

"God, he is such a know - all. Thinks he is better than all of us just because he is a captain… always barking orders…"

"I'm thinking of getting transferred to another division…" Quoted the Jungle Book there, cant be helped…

"Sometimes I long for a mission, just so he doesn't talk as often…"

Now obviously, it would mean loss of jobs, or even worse, loss of life if he ever found out how hated he was. And everyone tried to keep it so he thought he was popular. But some things you just cant hide.

_Somewhere, in the wilderness, someone was sitting. And plotting. Plotting to take control of the streets of Johto. Their plan? To take control of the Pikachu Secret Service. And ensure their downfall - at any costs…_

**So, any thoughts? Excuse the shortness of these chapters, but that cant be helped.**

**Captain Chu: REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**BertieTiger: I would do as he says, y'know…**


	3. And So It Begins

Captain Chu woke up to a tremendous clap of thunder. He stared out of the window for quite some time, admiring the frequent flashes of lightning & pondering what methods he should use to train his recruits today. Sighing, he looked at his alarm clock. 10:00 AM. Begrudgingly, he got dressed and made his way to the monitoring room. Surrounded by dozens of T.V. screens, each showing a different street of the town, he walked up to Lieutenant Ka, who was watching the screens with interest.

"Anything interesting?" The Captain asked. By this time it was 10:30, and the streets were beginning to liven up.

"Take a look at Screen 5. That Meowth has been acting suspiciously…" He was right. The Meowth was standing with his back to the wall, a hat perched on his head, but covering his eyes. A long black coat was protecting him from the wind that blew down the road. Every now and then he sneaked a look at the security camera, perched on top of the lamp-post. Then, suddenly, he lurched forward and clung to a passing man. Scratching and clawing at his chest, the Meowth was clearly after something.

In the blink of an eye, Captain Chu had assembled his elite squad and was racing towards the scene of the crime. Jumping out of the van in record time, the Meowth was trapped, with no way to escape.

Well. Almost.


	4. The Bloody End

Meowth was just standing in the centre of the relatively small circle of Pikachus surrounding him. His eyes kept drifting from one Pikachu to the next, as if he was analysing them.

He was looking for signs of weakness, something he could use to guarantee an escape. He stopped when he got to the Captain. He noticed that he was slightly out of breath, not to mention he kept looking at his squad, as if for reassurance.

"They don't like you." Meowth said, eyes staring at the Captains, never once wavering.

"Or they don't believe you. One of the two. Then again, it could be both…"

"Shut up! You have no right -" Captain Chu started, then stopped, as he took in a deep breath, and looked at his fellows. Not one of them would look him in the eye. Not even Lissy, the cute, young trainee who had taken a shine to him. Guess he was mistaken.

"I'm sorry Mr. Captain Sir! I do like you, really I do! But you can be real mean…" Lissy began to apologise, but then realised it was a wasted attempt. It was too late to do anything. Her attention was snapped back to the situation at hand as the Meowth pulled (literally from nowhere) a gun and fired it at the Captain. Then with a wave of his cloak, he was gone.

* * *

The ceremony wasn't fancy.

_It should have been, _Lissy thought. _He was a hero, even if he was a little bossy. _She was startled to find something pulling on her tail. Turning around, she found Scott, another young intern. She'd seen him once, and… well, lets just say she wishes it had never happened.

"Hey. I'm sorry about it. Don't know what I can do to make you any happier, other than me not being here. But I hope you cheer up soon…" And with that, he thrust something into her hand and abruptly left.

She stared at the little card, and smirked when she read it.

"_Don't frown. You never know who's falling in love with your smile."_

* * *

**The End!!!**

**Thanks to any/all who stuck with this.**

**It goes without saying that this is dedicated to SugarSpiral, as without her, this wouldn't exist. **

***gives a rather regal bow***


End file.
